The project objectives are to construct and evaluate a PC-based test of alcohol-induced impairment that will be distributed to research laboratories throughout the United States. The goal is to develop a normative database for computerized impairment testing. The Phase l project produces a low cost, software test derived from a hardware test (SEDI) with a research track record. SEDI yields reliable baselines, sensitivity to low breath alcohol levels (BACs) and a linear dose-response relationship with BACs. The new software will have application in the following scientific and commercial markets: 1) as a scientific tool in alcohol and drug laboratories; 2) as a test for evaluating and educating about the effects of drinking on driving performance; 3) as a procedure to evaluate the impairing effects of CNS compounds for the pharmaceutical industry; 4) as a screening procedure for employees whose occupational performance is critical to public health, safety, or welfare. Phase includes a baseline comparison of new and old tests and a dose-response evaluation of the effect of alcohol consumption on new test performance. The studies will sample females and males across diverse age groups. The Phase Il software will be distributed to nine independent alcohol/drug research centers to further standardize the test.